


Calma

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Reto Drabble 31 días [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Wolverine (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Hulkerine?, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Avengers y los X-men se reunen, y como siempre los ánimos se caldean entre Hulk y Wolverine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calma

Muchas cosas pasaban cada vez que los Avengers se reunían con los X-men, las cosas explotaban, desaparecia ropa interior, la comida que era para un mes se acababa en ese mismo día, entre otros percances.

 

Pero lo que nunca podía faltar en esas reuniones eran las peleas que tenían Wolverine y Hulk. Que si uno era un enano, que si otro era un duende con gigantismo; que cuando nació uno, el doctor lo confundió con un animal en peligro de extinción, que si el otro fue botado por feo con f de foco fundido. Siempre, por todo y nada esos dos discutían sin cesar, divirtiendo y aterrando un poco a los demás héroes.

 

Esta ocasión era exactamente igual... era, hasta que el amigable vecino Spidey decidió abrir la boca.

 

-¡¡¡Los que se pelean se quieren!!!- canturreó con una fingida voz melosa- ¡ya dense de besos y vayanse a lo oscurito!

 

Ambos gruñones dejaron de insultarse y aventarse las sillas que tenían a mano y miraron fijamente al arácnido; quien apenas cayó en cuenta que tenía la atención de esos dos, le dio su bebida a Beast y saltó por la ventana.

 

-¡Hulk aplastar a hombre bicho!

 

-¡Mocoso idiota, te rebanare, le daré tus pedazos a los perros y te volveré a rebanar!

 

-Eso no es posi..-susurró Nightcrawler, pero la ágil mano de Hawkeye le calló de golpe.

 

Hulk se arrojó por la ventana, abriendo un considerable agujero en la pared, que fue aprovechado por Wolverine para salir hacia la caza del arañitas.

Habían recorrido unas cuantas calles cuando se detuvieron y miraron en todas direcciones, buscando alguien conocido que los hubiera seguido, y al asegurarse que estaban solos, se metieron por un callejón solitario y un tanto sucio.

 

La rudeza del contacto de sus labios, el latir desenfrenado de sus corazones y la cercanía de sus cuerpos eran más que suficientes para enloquecer a cualquiera. No había palabras de amor, ni delicadas caricias. Eso era estúpido e innecesario para las personas como ellos.

 

Nunca se habían soportado, no podían estar cerca el uno del otro sin intentar matarse, pero tampoco podían vivir mucho tiempo alejados. Y estaba bien para ellos. Eran esos momentos de soledad los que desataban su pasión e irónicamente, la calma entre ellos.

-”Una vez más el increíble y amigable vecino Spiderman-casamentero hace de las suyas”- pensó el castaño mientras se columpiaba de vuelta a la fiesta y escapando de la romántica escena que de seguro lo traumatizaría toda la vida- al menos tendremos calma por al menos un par de horas...

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo día!!! Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja (?).  
> Culpo a mi amiga Charyn y su retorcida mente xD


End file.
